The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Moses J. Moseley
ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on November, 5 2013. ---- Moses J. Moseley is an actor who portrayed one of Michonne's pet walkers on The Walking Dead ---- TWD Wiki: How did you get your role on the walking dead? I started out as a regular background extra. Then I decided to submit my photos to the actual casting department. A couple weeks later I got a phone call at. 4:00 am and it was the casting department and they asked me if I wanted the part and in a daze I said yes lol. TWD Wiki: Did the walker you play (Michonne's pet walker) have a name or backstory? If not did you make one up for yourself? I can't go into detail about it lol, but according to the comic books and some direct and indirect hints dropped throughout out of season three we both had a very close relationship with Michonne and hopefully it will be revealed later in the series. TWD Wiki: Did you enjoy being on The Walking Dead? And will you ever want to come back for future episodes? I loved every moment I was on the Walking Dead and if requested I would definitely go back. TWD Wiki: Did you read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the show? If so, do you have a favorite character? I did not read the graphic novel before getting casted and in fact I didn't even know about the show until I got casted for it lol. TWD Wiki: What was it like working with all the other cast members on the show? It was amazing they were all so nice and such humble people. It was truly an honor to work with them. TWD Wiki: Do you have any intresting or funny stories from your time on set? A couple actually but I'll just talk about one for the sack of time. During my second day or third day of filming we were headed towards lunch time. Before we dismissed for lunch the wardrobe removed the prosthetics from my eyes so I could see again and the sleeves so I could move my fingers. I headed over to the catering got my food and sat down and proceed to put my food in my mouth but I had one major problem. They forgot to put my jaw back on lol. So I had to go back to makeup and correct the problem so I didn't turn to a real zombie from starvation lol. TWD Wiki: What is like having a action figure of the zombie you played? It's like an amazing feeling every time I see it it's like I'm looking at it for the first time but it's a true honor :) TWD Wiki: Are you currently working on any other projects? I am currently working on my modeling and touring doing conventions and autograph signings and I am always auditioning looking for my next television or movie appearance. TWD Wiki: Thank you on behalf of the entire wiki for the interview! My pleasure thank you Category:Interviews